What's Going On?
by BookLoverL
Summary: Post second movie. Reed's sister Emily comes to stay at the Baxter Building. The only problem is that she is completely oblivious to the existence of the Fantastic Four. How will she cope when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four. Marvel Comics owns the Fantastic Four (I think).

A/N: This is set after the second movie. My entire knowledge of the Fantastic Four consists of the two movies, so if I accidentally go against comic canon, you know why. This is also definitely _not_ a Johnny/OC fic or a fic in which a character other than a member of the four or Victor acquires powers. There are enough of those about already.

Emily Richards strode along the corridor away from the aeroplane towards the luggage collection area. She'd just flown from Derbyshire in England to New York to visit her dearest brother Reed and his wife Sue, and her brother was meeting her at the entrance of the airport in about half an hour. Emily hadn't seen Reed in years; in fact she hadn't seen him since he'd gone off to university. She'd been slightly surprised when she'd received the phone call asking her to come and visit him. She wondered vaguely how he was doing now.

Reed Richards stood outside the doors of New York Airport, waiting for his sister to emerge, and beginning to worry a little. Emily was a writer, and was a little oblivious to anything outside her immediate environment; she didn't keep track of celebrities. Still, she _must_ have heard of the Fantastic Four, right? _Oh, God_, thought Reed, _she probably hasn't. Now we're in trouble._ It was a good thing Ben was on an extended holiday with Alicia. At least the rest of them _looked_ normal. _Well,_ he thought, _we'll just have to manage. She'll be nearly here by now._

Emily had finally collected her luggage, and was waiting near the doors, trying to catch a glimpse of Reed. She spotted him standing just outside the doors, and walked out to meet him.

"Hi, Reed," she began.

"Hi, Emily," he replied. "How's my little sister lately?"

"Just fine, thanks," she answered. "I'm working on another book. It's about some people who discover really fast space travel and travel around the universe."

"Sounds good. Still single?" he asked.

"Yes, Reed, I'm still single," she told him. "How are you lately?"

"Happier than I've ever been before, thanks to Sue," he explained. "I'm still working on my science projects. Life is good."

"Great," she stated. "Where are you parked?"

"Just over there," answered Reed. He pointed to a small, unassuming, silver-grey Fiat. The two of them walked over to the car and climbed inside for the drive back to the Baxter Building.

Reed managed to drive into the parking facility for the Baxter Building without coming across any reporters. He sighed, relieved, and told Emily to grab her luggage and follow him. He led her inside and up to the level where he lived. He showed her to her room, and went to find Sue. He found her in their bedroom.

"Hi, Sue," he began.

"Hi, sweetie," replied Sue. "I didn't expect you back this early."

"Well, I'm here now anyway," pointed out Reed. "We have the slight problem that I'm not sure whether my sister has heard of the Fantastic Four."

"Oh, great. Should we tell her?" enquired Sue.

"I think we should try to get her used to the idea gradually, starting with the part about us going to space," Reed suggested. "I'll bring it up later. When Johnny gets back from wherever he is, try to stop him doing anything stupid."

"I'll try," said Sue. "I'll try."

"Reed?" Emily poked her head around the door.

"Yes, Emily?" Reed answered.

"Could you please show me where the bathroom is?" she asked.

"Certainly," agreed Reed. "Oh, by the way, this is my wife Sue."

"Hi, Emily," greeted Sue.

"Hi," Emily replied, before following Reed to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four. Marvel Comics owns the Fantastic Four (I think).

A/N: I know there is a lot of Johnny in this chapter. She has to meet him at some point. I assure you I have absolutely no intention of making this into a Johnny/OC fic.

Reed lay on his bed, thinking about how to explain to his sister about their abilities. If he told her and didn't show her, she'd think he was lying. If he did show her, she'd probably run away screaming.

He didn't want his sister to leave or to think he was crazy. He needed to think of a way to explain to her gradually…

Emily was sitting in the room Reed had given her, coming up with more plot ideas to include in her latest novel, when the door opened.

"Hey," greeted Sue. "I just thought I'd check on whether you were settling in alright."

"Oh, hey," replied Emily. "I'm doing fine. I've just thought of the main villain for my latest book. He's going to be a tyrannical dictator who won't let anyone leave the planet he controls once they've arrived."

"Sounds good," commented Sue. "I'm just warning you about my brother Johnny. He tends to flirt with people a lot, and also tease people. So if he does either of those things, please don't worry. It's normal for him."

"Thanks," stated Emily, "I'll try and remember that." She went back to working on her writing.

About an hour later, Emily went to get some food to discover a man with brown hair that she didn't recognise sitting at the table, eating.

"Who are you?" she enquired. The man looked at her.

"The name's Johnny Storm," he explained. "May I ask who I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Emily Richards," she answered. "Reed's sister. And stop flirting. I'm not interested." _ This must be Sue's brother, _she thought. _She did warn me._

"How long are you staying for?" asked Johnny. "Just out of curiosity, of course."

"The next three months at least," Emily replied. "I wasn't getting much inspiration in Derbyshire. I'm a writer, you see." She walked over to the cupboard and started to make herself a cup of coffee. "What do you do for a living?"

"This and that," said Johnny. "I prefer to leave as much of my time available for partying as possible, so I try to avoid getting permanent work. You know, I'm available tonight…"

"When I asked you to stop flirting, I meant it," cut in Emily.

"Sorry," Johnny apologised. "I can't help myself. It's, like, my default state of existence. You _sure _you don't want to go out tonight?"

"Absolutely," replied Emily, as she left him to his food.


End file.
